His desire
by HellionKyou
Summary: Kinky..but yet not as bad as it seems. Reand you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**His desire**

**I do not own CCS. **

**Im still working on my other ccs fic, this just poppd in my head, i warn you its will have tides of lime in it, if you don wanna read it then don, if you dont like it, well then i did warn you.**

**Couples: SxS**

**Rated:M, for hints of lime.**

**Ages:18/19**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter one:Not as bad as it may seem.**

Syaoran Li approached the beautiful brown haired girl with forest eyes. God how he missed seeing her every day, hearing the sound of her beautiful voice, smeling her scent, craving to taste her lips, on his. He never wanted to leave her side again, but not being able to control his urges, he pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her passionatly. Slight moans inbetween each gasp for air. He pulled her closer, till there were no inches between them. She could feel him heat up, with every kiss, she could feel the way his body called for hers. He had unclinched his hands and dropped and item just before pushing her up against a wall,kissing down her neck, and the exposed area's around her colar bone. He wanted to take her right then at that moment, she was his first love_(not counting Yukito, bc well you know)_ She was his first kiss, she was the only person, he always wanted to spend his time with.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, her eyes for of confusment, and love. He wanted her so badly, to make her his, to never leave her side. But he couldnt. He backed away a bit and scratched his head. He went over and sat on his bed with his head down, his emotions running high, his desire, and his body craving for hers, it could almost kill him, if he didnt love her so damn much. He looked up to see Sakura, standing over him, he leaned up a bit, to see what her actions were. Sakura Leaned down a bit, and pushed Syaoran down to where his back was to the bed. She crawled ontop of him, and began to kiss him. And before he knew it, his hands were fiddling with her top. Sakura smiled and ripped his shirt off, and began to unbuton his pants. His restrain was gone, he flipped her over to where he was on top of her, nibbling and kissing down her body, she let out a moan... A stange buzzing sound began to feel the roam of passion.

And before he knew it, he realized it was all a dream, sitting up whiping the sweat from his forhead. His damn alarm clock ruined a dream that made him smile."Sakura"

He got out of bed, got dressed and packed his cloths, he was finally returning to Japan, back to his beloved Sakura.

**000000000000**

"Sakura, wake up!"Kero screamed in her ear. With a slight groan of tiredness, Sakura opened her eyes."What?"

"Your going to be late for school.."

"Ahh!"She jumped out of bed and began to get dressed.

"and I dont even think I wanna know what you were dreaming of" kero said with a grossed out look on his face. She turned around with a red face."Uh...I.."

"I dont wanna know"

Sakura was bright red. She ran down stairs ate breakfast and skated to school._ no she dosent have a car, she is the master of the clow cards, why would she need one._ Rushing around the corner she slammed right into someone, knocking them down, with her body. "Im sorry!" Sakura opened her eyes, to look whom she has fallen on.

Her face went red." Oh my god, Syaoran-kun"Sakura said with a squeak in her voice, she quickly got up and held out her hand.

Grabbing it, without really hearing any ones voice or seeing any one, the impact, took him for a loop.

When he finally did snap out of it, he bagan to blush, thinking of his previouse dream."Sakura" His amber eyes falling madly in love with her green ones all over again.

"Oh no, im late"

"Huh.?"

"for school"

She got ready to skate off when, she felt him grab her arm. "Sakura...Just call me Syaoran..."He blushed.

"Arn't you coming?"

"No..."

"Will I see you after school?"She sounded sad.

"Hai, I did only come back for one thing, and I won't leave until I have it" He said with a cute smile.

Sakura nodded and began to skate off, when he grabbed her again and pulled her close to his face, leaning in and kissed her soft lips."Ok...Im half way there, you can go to school now"

Sakura nodded with red cheeks.

Syaorans pov

_Sakura, I will get exactly what I came here for, and I will never leave you again._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok thyat prolly sucked but, yeah. No flames. N don report meh, bc i did warn you. RnR**


	2. Chapter 2:Intresting

**His Desire**

**Thanks for the reviews, i didn exspect for so many ppl to read it so fast, and I didn' relle think it was a lemon, bc lemon acually has full on detail, but it was lime. And to ladyblossem, i will always keep writing it is a dream of mine...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter two:Intresting**

Sakura, ran out of school, at the end of the day, just to see if she could find Syaoran li, but he was nowheres in sight. He wasnt at the king penguin park. With a deep sigh she decidd to just go home, maybe he would show up there later.

Day eventually passed and the moon casted its heavenally glow, into Sakura's room. She lay down ready to explore the dream that awaited her...

0000

Awaking by midnight, Sakura got up and walked out of her house. She walked to the park and there sat, was none other then Syaoran. Walking over to him, his gaze on her seemed to light up. She walked over to him as he greeted her, standing up. She looked blankly at him and then pushed him down, so that he fell and hit the ground.

"Sakura"

She didn't listen, she just knelt down and growled on top of him, nipping at his neck."You'v been a bad boy Syaoran"She said in a seductive voice. She could hhear his heart beat, it got faster, with every move she made.

"Sakura..." he gulped, she massaged her hands up his shirt and began to explore. He began to sweat a bit, and his whole body trembled from her touch. "N..not here" He managed to get out.

She laughed a little."Aww why noone is around, and sides I thought you loved me"

"I...I do...but..."

"But nothing, whos ever around will just have to hear the sounds of "love in the dark" "Sakura teased and she pressed her lips against his and forced his body fermly to the ground. He let out a small moan, tring his best not to seem like he liked it, for the reason of not wanting to get cought. She placed her legs around his sides so that she stradled his body. Stoppig the kiss and looking down at him. "If you honestly dont want me, right here and right now, then just say so..."She said a little upset.

"Not here"Was all he said.

Sakura got up and whiped her self off, Syaoran as well stood up, his body still shaking, his temptation to say screw it and take her then.

"Sakura..?"

She looked at him, strange because the sceenery of the moment changed, instead of at night and at the park, she stood in a medow, with a slight breez that caused her hair to sway, every direction. Standing there in a white dress, looking directly at Syaoran.

"Sakura...?"

She looked at him before answering."Yeah?"

She stepped closer, kissing her on the lips, incase of rejection, he would at least get one last kiss. Pulling away."Sakura, will you..."

"WAKE UP, WILL YOU!" Kero screamed as Sakura's yet questionable yet intresting dream ened before anything was ever asked.

"Im..up"She groaned out.

"Now im slightly curiouse what are you dreaming of?"

Sakura began to blush."Uh...stuff.."

kero covered his ears."No more, nevermind forget I asked" He said, feeling rather sick, from even having to hear her moans in her dreams. Sakura shook her head, got up and got dressed for the day. She went down stairs for breakfast and then walked out her front door, where none other then the man from her dreams, stood.

"Sakura..."

"Whoa..."

"Nani?.."He loked confused.

"Nothing, never mind"

He looked like he wanted to know, but then he looked as if he didn't. "Sorry, about yesterday"

"Again how long will you be staying this time, and will we get time to hang out?"

"Until I get what I have come for, and we will have plenty of time, enough that you will get sick of me"He smiled jokinly.

Sakura blushed.

_"I rather hope not though, or that would completly destroy the whole purpose of..."_ He thought, before he was cut off.

"For once I am not late, so Im gonna walk to school, are you coming?"

He nodded.

"Hey Sakura, have you have any 'Intresting' dreams latley?"

Sakura went bright red."Uh...have you?"

Syaoran smiled."No more then usual" He said with a really happy look on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grym Goddess

Its short bc i am SOOO tired and I am finally 19 taday, yay happy birth day ta meh.


	3. Chapter 3:

**His Desire**

**Hi back, I dont own. And I did worn you that it will have lime and that the fact that it has lime does indicate it would be diff, ya know, so WHY DO SOME OF YOU REPORT ME, To the ones who like my fics and did not report me and review, thanks, and im not yelling at you. O and anyof ya ever got the chain letter that said"sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chians excite me so throw me down te me up and show me how much you like me" Yeah well now ya have, and Thats knna how i got the tital, bc well lets jus say there s gonna be a lil twist, hehe.OO Oh yes and the song "Tear you apart"By:She wants revenge, is well not mine its She wants revenge, and it sorta goes with it, but hey since this a lime and ya never know what is going to happen it works, ey.**

**Couples:SxS**

**Rating:M,LIME.**

**Listening to: Go ninja go.**

**lol**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter three:Whips and chains exit me.**

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in school staring blankly at the teacher, Sakura thinking of nothinb but Syaoran and Tomoyo day dreaming about Sakura.

"So...I haven't seen Syaoran-chan, since he got back"Tomoya started off, whispering to Sakura.

Looking over with a dazed look, she sighed."Yeah...he's behaving rather strangly though..."

"More then usual"

Sakura smiled.About to open her mouth and speak, when the door opened and the teacher turned around. Walking in a young man with messy brown hair and brown amber eyes. Handing the teacher a note and turning to look directly at Sakura, not even with a blush.

"Ah, well it appears Mr.Li, will be joining us till he goes back to Hong Kong, please take a seat anywhere you want"The teacher said.

Syaoran nodded and began to walk down the isle of chairs, gasping sounds were made by his old friends, and whispers cirlced around the room. He loked at Sakura before sitting beside her. Instanly looking at his cherry blossom. His eyes narrowed, with a spark. He smiled kindly but with a evil hint in his lips. Sakura gulped, she quickly turned her head, blushing. Looking down at her desk, she tired to get the images of her dream and his face out of her head.

"So Syaonra-chan, how long are you staying this time?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at him again. His gaze went back to normal, he looked at her," Until I get what I came for"He said with a seductive tone in his voice.

Sakura smiled, shaking with nerves. 'What the hell does that mean'She thought. Syaoran leaned over to touch her arm, with barley a touch she flinched and managed to fall out of her chair.

Face beat red, and the whole class staring at her, she could only see Syaoran. He offered a helping hand out to her, ignoring it, she got up and sat back down, looking anywheres just not him. His eyes sadend, with a bit of confusion, he shook his head a bit and looked away.

When school was finally over with today, Sakura quickly got out of the class room.

Tomoyo was in the process of following, when... "Tomoyo-chan?"

She turned and looked at Syaoran."Yes?"

"I..is Sakura ok?"

Tomoyo didn't answer, she just shruged and walked off.

By time Tomoyo cought up, the school was far behind"Sakura-chan, whats wrong"

Sakura stopped and looked at her best friend. "I...I...I dontknow something about Syaoran, he..hes been acting weird"

"Yeah maybe he's just missed you"

"No, people who miss you, hug you and never let go. I think he has a plan, and Im part of it"

"Like what kind of plan"

"I...I don't know but..."she looked past Tomoyo and saw the very person she was discussing.Letting out a sigh.

Releasing the Key, she also realsed Fly and flew off, with no word.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hey Tomoyo-chan. You think Sakura is ignoring me?" Sounding sad, and hurt.

"I think she is ignoring her feeling".

Syaoran, sighed and walked off, with a slump.

0000000000

Night passed quickly, Sakura feel asleep with her cell in her hand.

Just as her thoughts and dream began to take action.

Cuffed to a wall, covered with decrotive cobwebs and the smell of strawberty, the room was red and black. The cuffs where fuzzy red. The room was dark with a black light placed as the background color.

She wore a school uniform, her head hanging down. The light flickered on, she looked up, to see a man, walking straight to her.His eyes narrowed and hid a dirty little secret within them.

_Got a big plan, his mindset maybe its right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind_

_Late night, in passing, metioned it flip to her_

_bestfriend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped_

_but the slip turns to terror and the crush to like_

_when she walked in he froze up, leaves it to fright_

Cupping her face with his palm, he brough her lips up to his, she moved forward, to get out of the cuffs, he slightly laughed.

"No more games" He spoke. "I told you I would get what I came for" He said.

_Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak_

_An escape is just a nod and a casual wave_

_Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days_

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others it'll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

He placed his hands on her slender body and began to move up her shirt, placing his body against hers, he kissed down her neck. she let out a small moan. Her body began to tremble with every movement with everytouch.

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart _

Slipping out of the cuffs, pulled him closer and pinned him to the wall, taking chains to his arms, she walked closer rubbing her hands against his bare chest and moving down to his pants. Hearing as they hit the floor.

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd passed_

_And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance_

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do_

_Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school_

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad_

_He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy_

_Now a little crush turned into a like_

_And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her _

She began to kiss down his chest and to his neck, nibbling each spot more and more. He breathed in, shuddering. She peeled off her shirt and her skirt, struglying to get free, she made him moan as the temptation of lust grew more and more.

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

_(3x) _

He broke free of the chains she has him in, he remved the rest of his cloths, pinning her to the ground.

"I want to fucking tear you apart" He said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AAAHHHHHHHHHHH it was horrible I knowcries, o well.


End file.
